In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a soft-sided sport tackle box bag capable of holding and transporting multiple rigid molded modular tackle boxes.
Sportsmen, such as fishermen, often categorize their various sports items and store them in modular size plastic boxes. When traveling to a sight to fish or engage in some other sport, it is desirable, if not necessary, to transport a wide variety of items useful in the practice of the sport such as fishing. One type of container which is used for such a purpose is a fishing creel. However, the design of most fishing creels or transport container or bags does not lend itself to ease of utilization of molded plastic tackle boxes. Further, the capacity for such creels is usually limited. Thus, there has developed a need for an improved sport tackle box bag.
Briefly, the present invention is a sport tackle box bag which is comprised of a parallelepiped soft-sided luggage type item divided into two compartments or sections. A lower compartment or section has a front access panel which permits access to a stack of sport tackle boxes in the lower compartment. An upper compartment is formed by means of a flexible bag within a bag, again sized in a modular manner to receive and hold a multiple number of stacked tackle boxes. The top flap permits access to the upper compartment. Pouches may be provided on the sides of the bag and carry straps provided for transport of the bag.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved sport tackle box bag having two basic compartments, namely, a lower compartment for receipt of a number of modular tackle boxes and an upper compartment accessible from the top of the bag which is also designed to receive a number of modular tackle boxes.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive, yet rugged and highly utilitarian sport tackle box bag.
A further object of the invention is to provide a sport tackle box bag which provides ease of access to the top of the bag as well as the front of the bag while the bag is being transported on the shoulder of a sportsman, for example, who desires to have access to the contents of the bag from the top or front side.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a sport tackle box bag which is manufactured from flexible fabric such as canvas, vinyl, leather or a cloth material.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive, yet highly rugged and durable tackle box bag. These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.